


Recycle

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 愿赌服输！这文绝对不会有后续色情五十题之 30 26 4
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi, 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	Recycle

*

说到底还是他倒霉，本来就不想来，被黄明昊求来，来了就看到该死的范丞丞，那混蛋叼着烟旁边没坐人，一双眼快把黄明昊吃了，嘴上却说：“坤哥来了啊，坤哥快来坐，弟弟好想你。”

接着又不知道是哪个傻逼喝大了要求玩真心话大冒险，有人说这得有个级别，还有女孩子呢，万一太超过——“那玩大冒险不就是要这样？不愿意可以选真心话啊！”

前三轮都还没什么事，他不是倒霉的也不是国王，第四轮以为还可以逃过结果就中枪，国王还是范丞丞——

“请吧，范公子。”

“那就真心话吧……”

啊，这家伙原来留这一手。

“你对我哥——”

“我选大冒险！”

范丞丞好像笑了，他看了眼手机，然后皱着眉说：“这不就难办了吗坤哥，我也没啥好主意，我要不抽牌吧？”

“可以。”

“抽什么你都可以。”

“你觉得呢？”

——给出门遇到的第一个人打手枪。

说到底还是他倒霉。

出门就有个人堵在门口，一见是他，还吓了一跳：“……你也在。”

他扭头看房间里的范丞丞，范丞丞做了个绅士礼，意思是“请”，他转头去面对多年不见的眼前人，亮出了手中的牌。

然后揪着这人的衣领去了走廊另一头的卫生间，推进最里面的隔间。身体距离一下子拉开，他们二人才开始观察彼此。

先仔细看看，嚯，这都有三年了发型还没变，辫子没了怎么还梳这种浪费发胶的背头。

对方也在盯着他看，看了半天说：“你还是很好看，就是瘦了。”

“谢谢。”

“那我们——”

他挑了下眉毛，这人硬没硬啊就这么急？紧接着对方说的话让他确定了必须要继续。

“——我们真的要……？”

这对话好熟悉。

他从口袋里拿出湿巾，擦干净抬头看对方：“不然呢？”

啊……是那个时候的。

“……那好吧，需要我怎么做呢？”

这个人变了，当初也是这样的对话，但是不是这样的眼神。

蔡徐坤又擦了一遍手，目光滑到前男友王子异的裆部。

“需要你先硬起来吧……”

*

** 【30、青涩的甬道，生涩的一切】 **

“小坤，我们真的要……”

怎么这么热，床单都被汗浸透了，明明刚洗过澡，现在又是汗，突然有液体滴到蔡徐坤的眼睛上，他短促地“靠”了一声，就听到王子异着急地问：“没事吧小坤？怎么了？眼睛进东西了吗？”

他闭着眼摇头，自己揉了揉，又听到王子异问：“真的要……做那个吗？”

“那不然呢？”

对啊，那不然呢，已经做足了准备。先是上个礼拜日一起看黄片，AV，那里面的女的叫得太大声了，把音量关掉，对视，王子异的大红脸被他发现，他凑过去，又看对方的手捂着裤裆。害羞了？其实他也是红脸，只是这时候就格外想欺负王子异，把手往人家裤裆里面伸，“不行，坤坤，不行的……”严防死守，只能是他咬着嘴唇，“那你摸摸我，我也好胀啊……”坐到人家怀里要人家摸，又觉得后面被顶得很凶狠，还会一跳一跳的，前面的手就好温柔，速度频率全然陌生，这是王子异第一次给他打，不怎么用力，就这样他都要化了，蹭着人家的脖子，还发号施令，“可以用力一点点，就、就头那里的下面。”最后他自己是射了，再看屏幕，那女人的水淅淅沥沥喷出来，他又扭头和王子异说：“你一直顶着我，我觉得我后面都要像女的一样出水了……”

下次换成GV，为了真刀真枪上之前学习知识。这下是他羞得厉害，对方还好。原因在于这和AV不一样，那个操人的男优把被操的折腾得好厉害，一只手在穴口里面探索，他们俩看不懂怎么插的，被插的却一直在叫。蔡徐坤看王子异一眼，王子异真的在学习！双眼紧盯着屏幕，蔡徐坤就觉得臊得慌——你是什么意思呀？你也想这样用手插我后面，让我这样叫吗？

“王子异。”被叫的人扭头看他，脸上都出汗了，看得认真，连裤裆都忘了捂，靠，就看手指插都这么大了？

蔡徐坤一下觉得自己那根东西顶端也有点湿，他伸腿踢王子异：“你这个变态。”

现在变态在他身前，而他浑身上下只有一件白T恤，屈着腿，一脚还搭在变态肩膀上。房间里好安静，两个人的呼吸声都明显。

“……那好吧。”

变态说话了，接着是打开盖子挤了什么东西的声音。

“你放松啊，坤坤。”

膏体也不凉了，刚碰上来有点痒。他刚刚明明给自己洗过，那个时候就不痒，可是一换成对方他就敏感了，“……有点痒，你别抹了，直接进来。”

“好。”

进来了一个指节。

好奇怪，真的好奇怪，他只能看王子异额头，王子异低头研究着他没办法看他。底下有什么可看的啊！只能摸，你又看不到！他想说出口，可是总觉得自己被什么东西噎着，发不出声音。

“里面好热，好窄。”

别说了，他比他更清楚里面什么样子，是好窄，他尽量放松了，可是内里的黏膜还是能明显感觉到指节的形状，膏体的滑腻。王子异的手指感觉要比自己的骨节更粗一些，“唔——”

“是太快往里面了吗？”王子异终于知道看他。

他摇头。

不是，不是这样，是他自己好像想吞更多，他觉得小腹都酸了，后穴更是酥麻，突然觉得那手指退出去一点，再之后。

“坤坤，食指也进去了。”

两根手指让里面一下变得拥挤，他的动作其实是排斥，却把这东西更多吞进来，手指顺着甬道弯曲，指尖轻轻勾了一下。

“嗯啊……”

他果然发出了GV男优的声音。

*

蔡徐坤靠过去伸手摸前男友的裆，竟然还是软的。他抬头看王子异，这人很无辜：“我刚来，就被拽进来……这，有点困难啊。”

可以理解，蔡徐坤眨眨眼，“那只能试试咱俩的老办法了。”

他伸手环住王子异的脖子，“先亲两下？”

*

** 【26、夹心薄荷糖】 **

热恋阶段蔡徐坤发现一个问题。

王子异太容易硬了。

这个问题在于哪儿呢？男人都是下半身的动物，谁也不例外，可是恋爱的时候撩拨一下不可避免，此时此刻就要看主动被动。主动往往是他，两个人一起在家里，说是看书看电影（已经不看V了，实践出真知），看着看着蔡徐坤就想摸摸王子异的胳膊，钻王子异怀里，亲王子异。

主动撩拨的人有准备，被动的人不敢拒绝，果然，蔡徐坤手往下摸，“哎你怎么又又又硬了呀~”

王子异被说得很羞耻，自那之后要亲就躲，不给蔡徐坤任何机会。

蔡徐坤一手托腮手指敲自己的脸颊，不再亲也不和他生气。

下回就是在王子异身边吃那种很大的淡蓝色糖果，“子异，你看能吹泡泡的那种，脆皮软糖！”

“咔嗞”一咬，王子异的神色马上变，和他说什么，“漏了漏了，这边有夹心！”可是另一半糖在嘴里不好上手，如愿以偿变成接吻。

薄荷味的糖，这吻好清新。

口腔的高温让糖很快变软，薄荷糖浆流进两个人嘴里，糖果的脆皮融化，蔡徐坤舌头一卷回到自己嘴，他真的是不给假甜头，只给真甜头。

王子异没告诉蔡徐坤，之所以一接吻就硬，是因为蔡徐坤这张嘴接吻的时候很软，他嘴唇厚，嘴小，亲的时候喜欢吸着对方的嘴唇，舌头又不太会动，虽然姿态主动，一旦被吻又是予取予求，很可怜的姿态。

就比如现在这样，他骑在人家大腿上，用着小把戏主动亲人，亲着亲着只知道双手搂人脖子，头也不转舌头也不动，就是任人吸吮柔软的唇舌，还凑得越来越近，两条腿夹住人家的腰，下身轻轻蹭。

睡裤是麻的，很快相触的地方就泛起暧昧的潮气，更多是汗，温度却一直没下去。

“做吗？”竟然是蔡徐坤问出口。

王子异没说话。

“做吧做吧……”

*

** 【4、国王游戏被指定给出门遇见的第一个人打手枪后卫生间的淫乱】 **

亲着亲着蔡徐坤就拉开拉链，轻车熟路，“探囊取物”，果然接吻还是会硬，硬就行。

真不知道王子异这时还装什么，明明和范丞丞合伙坑自己，还要当个正经人，他哪里是什么正经人？那东西触感真的没变，蔡徐坤低头又去看，样子也没变，沉甸甸的，握在手里老大一根，又红又烫，毛发少。

当初在一起的时候他也懂了很多王子异喜欢的方式，比如王子异总是要他两手握住，王子异每次被舔囊袋就会抖。他迅速换成两只手，换成王子异揽着他的肩膀亲他发旋。

他右手用力捋了一下，就感觉到王子异也掐了一下他的肩膀，那看来喜好也没变。

习惯也没变。

还在虔诚地吻他的鬓角，耳后，手也轻柔，摩挲着脸颊。

于是蔡徐坤手忙着，却闭上眼，侧着头吻王子异掌心。

过了一会儿，他的裤子也褪下，被人握在手里。他手酸了，又换成坐在对方大腿上的姿势，双手搂着人家的脖子，头靠在一起，大手让两个人的性器挨在一起，像是年少时第一次脱光了躺在一起时做的那样，一只手抚弄两个人，相触的每一下都是心酸和甜蜜，对彼此只有喜欢和好奇。

-END-


End file.
